


The Demons Angel.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romeo and Juliet inspired sort of, heaven and hell au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Demons and Angels are not meant to be together.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, we have to go, it's getting too dangerous!!" Edd heard Matt yell. He was right, things WERE getting too dangerous. There was a war going on. A very horrible one, between two worlds. The demons, and the angels. Tom, Matt, and Edd weren't even meant to be participating in this war, but they felt that since they were angels, they should be ALLOWED to participate, right? And it was to protect their own people, it was for good use.   
But things had become to get a little out of hand, and by that, i mean, it was really bad. Who knew angels and demons could die?  
The fact is, being an angel or a demon was your last chance at life. After you die, you get one more chance to live a perfect life, but you can still die. After that, you just disappear, for good.  
Although, life wasn't as perfect as you think. Only if you were an angel it was, but if you were a demon, you were a 'bad person'. Edd didn't understand it. In fact, Tom had almost been a demon when he died, but Edd justified his case as much as he could. Tom ended up becoming a fallen angel instead, and for that, he was judged, a lot. He had no halo like all the other angels. Instead of a light colored wings, like Edd's light green wings, or Matt's light purple wings, Tom had dark black wings. They had told Tom that he couldn't be a proper angel. They said he wasn't deserving of it. Tom always put himself down because of it.

"Im coming!!" Tom squeaked, beginning to flap his black wings, lifting him off of the ground. Why had they chosen Earth for the battle ground? Well, it was the only place that both angels and devils could go without being hurt. You see, Hell was too hot for angels to dwell in, and Heaven was too.. Bright, for demons. It hurt both demons and angels, badly. The only types of angels that could go into Hell for a short amount of time, was fallen angels. Tom thought that was the only perk about being a fallen angel.

Edd huffed softly, looking around. Every time an angel or demon would die, they would waste away into dust. Complete dust. And then the wind would blow it all away. How terribly sad.  
Edd closed his eyes tightly as he saw another demon just get killed, then and there. It hurt his soul to see it.. He had always cared for all living things, no matter if they were a demon or not.

"Edd, come on!" Matt rushed him, breaking Edd out of his thoughts.

"O-Okay.." Edd opened his eyes, and began flying.  
Though, he wasn't paying attention..

He slammed right into someone.

And it burned.

Edd let out a yelp of surprise, while the other let out a screech.  
The two fell out of the air and onto the ground. Edd quickly looked up to see who he had bumped into.

It was demon. He wore a red hoodie, and his hair was spiked up. He had red eyes, and he looked badly hurt.. The poor thing..  
The demon twitched, staring at Edd with fearful eyes. There was scratches all over his face, and his hoodie was a little ripped up, gashes in the places where his hoodie was ripped. 

Edd could see little bit's of dust starting to fall from the demons wounds.

Edd widened his eyes. The demon was _dying._.. He couldn't have this.  
"Hey, hey.. Come here, I want to help you.." He spoke softly.

The demon's breath hitched, and he shook his head, scooting away.

Edd whimpered and slowly started to approach the frightened demon.  
"I wont hurt you, I-I just want to save you, you're dying.. Please, let me try.." Edd begged. He didn't want another death.

The demon stared, before relaxing a bit. Well, there was nothing to lose.. He was going to die anyways.

Edd smiled.  
"Okay, good job.. I wont hurt you, I promise.." He knelt beside the demon, and put his hands on the demons wounds. His hands started to glow, and the wounds began to heal up. Angels had the power to heal. It burned Edd, badly, but he wanted to help.

You see, demons and angels couldn't touch each other. It burned them, badly.  
But since the demon was the one being healed, the demon wasn't getting hurt.

Soon, Edd pulled back. The demon had been healed, all the way.  
He stared at Edd.  
"..Why..?" He asked quietly.

"B-Because, I wanted to save you.. Everyone deserves to live.." Edd smiled a little, trying to hide the pained look on his face from the new found burns on his hands.  
"Whats you name..?"

"Tord.. My.. My name is Tord.." 

Edd smiled wider.  
"It's nice to meet you, Tord.. I'm Edd..!" 

"Edd!! Stop talking with that demon and come with us!! We need to go home!!" Tom snapped.

Edd frowned.  
"O-Okay..!!" He stretched his wings out to start flying.

"W-Wait-..!!" Tord squeaked.

Edd looked back.  
"Hm..?"

Tord looked away, rubbing his arm.  
"Thank you.." He whispered.

Edd gave a soft smile.  
"No problem.. We'll.. We'll meet again. Kay?" He tilted his head.

Tord nodded.  
"O-Okay..!" He gave a hopeful smile.

Edd then began to fly back into the air, to where Matt and Tom were.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you help that demon, anyways?" Tom mumbled from the couch.

Edd frowned.  
"His name was Tord, and i helped him because he was dying.."

"Tom, Edd has a big heart, He cares about any and all life, and that's whats good about him." Matt spoke softly, earning a smile from Edd.

"Yeah.. I care about people." Edd spoke proudly.

"Well, what is Jon going to think about this??" Tom asked.

"I... I don't know.." Edd admitted.

Jon was the 'Ruler' of Heaven. He was the one to make the rules of what would happen, and he would judge who was pure of heart and who wasn't.  
He had big rules on angels and demons interacting with each other.

 _Rule number one. No relationships. Demons are bad._  
Rule number two. Do not touch each other. It will burn, and you will be hurt.  
Rule number three. Never trust a demon. They lie and betray you.  
Rule number four. Do not go anywhere near hell. It's too hot and you will possibly die.  
Rule number five. Do not get anywhere near a demon. They will pretend to like you and **break your heart.**

Jon's rules were.. Quite strict, and rather specific. Nobody really knew why Jon had these rules, but there was always the rumor spread around that he had gotten his heart broken by a demon, and was bitter over it. Jon was a quiet, kind guy, and really, it wasn't expected from him, these strict rules. 

Or, there was always the theory that since Eduardo, the 'Ruler' of Hell, was practically Jon's enemy, It caused Jon to judge every single demon.

But, still.. Jon's rules including heartbreak and betrayal? It didn't make sense.

Wait.. Maybe..--

Tom's voice broke Edd out of his thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to have to report this to him, you know.. It's my duty, and maybe doing it as a fallen angel will make him proud. I don't think Jon likes me much.." Tom muttered.

Edd frowned.  
"You don't have to report it.. Please don't.. I'll get in trouble, I was just trying to save a life.."

Tom sighed.  
"You know about his strict rules, and I'd be in a lot of trouble if it was found that i was hiding something from him. You know what happens to fallen angels who do that.. They get banished from Heaven.." 

Edd looked down.  
"I-.." He huffed out a breath. "Okay.. But it's only because i love you, and you are my friend. And don't want you banished."

"Thanks. I guess i better go now before it's too late." Tom yawned and stretched, stretching his wings out as well, before leaving the house and flying off, going to 'tattle' on Edd, or something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-And then, he said we'll meet again!!" Tord said happily, making Paul smile.

Patryk however, huffed softly.  
"Tord.. You know the rule.. You can't be hanging around that angel."

Eduardo, the ruler of Hell, as I've said before, was much more direct about his rules, er.. Rule. He had one rule. Don't hang out with angels, or you die. Pretty simple. 

"Yeah, but.. But Patryk, he saved my life!! If he hadn't, I wouldn't be alive, speaking to you right now!!" Tord exclaimed, throwing his clawed hands into the air in slight frustration.

The taller demon frowned.  
"Look, it's very cute and all, but you just cant. There's no way you can hang out with him. You can't touch him and he can't touch you. He can't come down here, he'll burn up, and YOU can't go up there with him, because you'll die there as well. The rule is simple and the rule is just there to keep us safe. There's really nothing we can do about it, so there isn't any use arguing." Patryk ranted on the topic.  
"Tord, how did you even expect to talk to him again?" He asked.

"I.. Well, I thought.. Maybe on Earth..??" Tord shrugged a little. "It's the one place Demons and Angels can go together.."

Patryk scoffed.  
"With the war going on?? You wish!"

"What, you think we'd hang out around the war?? Fuck no. We'd hang somewhere safer where the war WOULDN'T be." Tord said in a confident voice.

  
"Tord-," Patryk was cut off by Tord.

"Shut up Patryk, you don't understand. Maybe we can't hang out!! Just, let me dream!" Tord said, before turning away, leaving the house, and flying off.

Patryk grumbled something under his breath, before turning and walking into his room.

Paul frowned.  
"Well.. I guess i'm supposed to do something too then.." Paul mumbled to himself. He shrugged, deciding to go inform Eduardo about everything that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"He what??" Jon squeaked out, with wide eyes. Jon was not very big or intimidating, honestly. The only reason why he ruled here, was because he was one of the most pure of heart people, and despite what people thought, he was also quite smart.

Tom sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah, he helped out a demon and promised to meet him again sometime soon.." 

Jon puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms.  
"Why?? What?? How dos he even expect to meet the thing again?? The rules CLEARLY state that-!!"

"I know, Jon. You've gone over this before." Tom interrupted. He didn't want to be rude or anything, but he really didn't want to hear his ranting again.

Jon frowned. He was going to make another remark, but decided against it.  
"Tom-. Can you just-... Hhh.. Can you just get Edd for me, so i can have a chat with him about this?" He asked, now going to sit down in his little 'throne' chair. How cute.

Tom nodded.  
"Right away, sir." He fluttered his wings a bit, before leaving the building, and flying off as quickly as possible to get to his house with Edd and Matt.   
Geez, these wings weren't as durable as normal angel wings seemed..

Tom would get tired out easily, and he couldn't fly for long before he had to land and take a break.   
Regular angels could fly for as long as they wanted and didn't get tired out. Oh how Tom envied them. He wished he was a regular angel like everyone else here..  
Tom stuck out. He was the only angel with jet black wings. Everyone else had a bright, light color, or even sometimes white.

It wasn't fair!

Tom didn't even like himself much, and even HE thought it wasn't fair, this 'special treatment' he was getting.  
He was avoided by most angels, sometimes hearing the words "Oh, stay away from him, he almost went to hell. He must be bad."  
It angered Tom, but he tried not to let it show. It wasn't going to help.  
He always had the dream that maybe if he was super loyal and did good deeds, he'd become an actual angel, but so far, he hadn't had any changes. And it had been 3 years since he died.  
Whatever. He was still going to keep trying, and ignore the fact that he could possibly never get ranked up to a normal angel.

Tom landed by his house, sitting on the steps for a moment to catch his breath and gather up a bit more energy.  
After he had gathered his energy up, he stood once again, and made his way into the house.  
"Edd!!" He called out.

Edd walked down the stairs, looking Tom over.  
"Hey.. Did you, um.. Tell Jon about stuff..?" He asked quietly, half knowing the answer already.

Tom nodded.  
"Yeah.. He said he want's to talk to you. Don't worry, i doubt he's angry, and if he was, i honestly wouldn't be scared." He shrugged.

"Heh.. I know.. Alright, I'll be back later then." Edd smiled softly, before exiting the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, but, what's your problem with it anyways??" Edd snapped at Jon, frankly getting pissed off. He didn't understand Jon's rules, at all.

The conversation had just started out with him being reminded of the rules a couple times, and Edd saying "I know, i know," Over and over, and then it escalated into Edd getting fucking pissed off.

"Whats MY problem with it?? The thing you saved was a demon. Even if it acted nice to you, it was tricking you. That's what ALL demons do. It wants to meet you again so that it can betray you, and kill you!!" Jon exclaimed.

"HOW WOULD /YOU/ KNOW?!? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO A DEMON!!" Edd screamed. He didn't mean to yell, but he was getting so fucking angry. He wanted to smack Jon, but he knew that wouldn't do him any good.   
After Edd yelled that though, Jon got quiet. Very quiet. He looked away.  
Edd blinked a few times, slightly calming down.  
"Wait.. Have you..?" He asked quietly, almost to the point where he couldn't be heard. Jon heard him though, but was still utterly silent. He kept his gaze on the floor.  
"Is that why you have all those strict rules? You can talk about it to me, you know."

Jon sucked in a breath, and sat down.  
"Well, I.. I did, you see.. Um.. You know Eduardo..?" He started. Edd began to realize where this was going. Though, he didn't say anything. He only nodded.  
"Okay, well um.. A really really long time ago, we uh.. Didn't hate each other that much.. At all, that is. We used to.." Jon thought for a moment about what he wanted to say before speaking again.  
"Well, we used to date. He cared about me and I cared about him. But.. That all changed when we died.. You see, he for whatever reason wasn't considered good enough to be an angel like me, and was forced into being a demon. That would have been fine for the both of us, if it weren't for the fact that demons and angels can't touch each other without being burned and all.." He took in another deep breath, crossing his legs as if he were uncomfortable.  
"But we continued in our relationship anyways, even if we couldn't touch. Even if it hurt, we still wanted to be together. Slowly but surely, though, he began to get.. Nasty. I don't know why he did.. I felt betrayed. We just parted ways and never spoke after one big fight that we had. It.. In all honesty, wasn't the best thing to do. I had been working my way up to be higher in command here. When our previous leader got ambushed by a higher up demon, I was next in line to lead. In spite i guess Eduardo decided he had to be at the top for demons as well, and one thing led to another, and here we are, with all these stupid rules. Its really stupid." He admitted sheepishly.

Edd stared for a moment.  
Well, it made /sense/, but it was stupid what Jon decided to do in spite of things.  
"So, just because your heart was broken, you decided the best thing to do was to ban /anyone/ from just talking to a demon? You know what you and Eduardo have caused? A war, Jon. You've caused a war."

"I know, but we-"

"This isn't even worth my time anymore, so i'm going to go. See you around, Jon." Edd shook his head and turned to leave. He wasn't called back or anything, so he left without another word.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine, fine, I'll leave the angel alone. Its just, I like him.." Tord muttered out, frowning bitterly at Eduardo.

Eduardo narrowed his eyes.  
"Do you think I care about what /you/ think, Tord?" He asked.   
"Mind you, you break the rules here quite a lot. You weren't even meant to be up there, on Earth, and that's what got you in this little predicament." He stated.  
"I think i'll punish you for a bit. Banished from here for a week, should do the trick.. Visible by humans. Humans don't like demons much, kid. I assume you wont have a very fun time up there."  
Hell actually wasn't bad for demons. It was quite nice for them, but everyone preferred Heaven.

Tord's heart sped up a bit. What if he saw Edd in his time up there..? He nodded a little, but tried to keep it like he wasn't looking forward to the punishment.  
"Oh.. I understand sir. I'll take my punishment and be better for you when i come back.." He spoke carefully, staring into Eduardo's eyes to make it more believable.

Eduardo nodded once and looked over at Paul who had been waiting in the corner of the room.  
"Paul. Escort him out, please."

Paul squeaked slightly, not expecting to be talked to. He looked up with wide eyes and nodded.  
"M-Mmm..!! Yes sir!" Paul blinked a few times, walking over and grabbing Tord's arm. They left the room, and Paul escorted him out of hell, and to Earth.  
Before leaving him, Paul put his hands on Tord's shoulders.  
"Okay.. You sure you're gonna be okay here?" He asked.

Tord nodded.  
"Of course, Paul."

Paul nodded after him, taking a deep breath.  
"Kay.. I'll be back for you, when its time to come back. Stay safe and out of humans way.. If they interact, try to avoid them or just tell them what you're wearing is a costume-"

"Okay, thanks dad." Tord joked, rolling his eyes.

Paul pouted.  
"I only want you safe!" He protested.

"I know, i know. See ya." Tord waved him off. Paul nodded and retreated back to Hell.

Tord took in the sights around him. He guessed the best place to be was the forest.. It was least likely that he'd be found there.  
He trudged on, finally stopping after a while when he did reach the forest, plopping down by a tree and closing his eyes, crossing his arms.

10 minutes..

20 minutes..

30..

40.

50-

"Tord??" Squeaked a surprised voice.

Tord had almost fallen asleep, the sudden voice snapped him out of that. He opened his eyes quickly and scrambled to his feet, looking at whoever had spoken to him.

He gasped.

"Edd!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry ill write faster now

**Author's Note:**

> FUCC ANOTHER STORY?? GOD DAMMIT.  
> yE there will be more calm your tits


End file.
